


I got you, babe

by rockforfrnk



Series: Transgender MCR one-shots [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Third Person POV, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank’s boyfriend leaves him and his life is turned in a whole new direction. Gerard steps up and is there for Frank like he’s always been since they were younger.





	I got you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any feedback and kudos it helps me stay motivated to write.

Frank sits on the couch in his living room and stares at the pregnancy test in his tattooed hands. _++ pregnant_ With shaky hands, Frank reaches for his phone on the table. He put the pregnancy test aside and dials Gerard’s number. He takes a deep breath and tries to hold himself together. He waits patiently for Gerard to pick up the call.

“Hey, Frank. What’s up?”

“Hey, Gee. Can you come over?”

“Sure, is everything ok?” 

“I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Alright. I’ll be over as fast as I can.”

“Ok.”

Frank hung up the phone call and he started to pace around the apartment as he waited for Gerard to arrive. His stomach was in knots and he hoped he didn’t have to throw up again, since he spent most of the morning in the bathroom.

Gerard arrived at Frank’s place and used the key his best-friend gave him to get inside. He noticed Frank’s pacing and walked closer to younger male. He pulled Frank into a hug to stop the other man from moving around. “What’s going on Frank? You only pace when something serious is happening.”

Frank slowly pulled away from their hug before replying to Gerard’s earlier question. “Gee..I’m pregnant. This is the worst possible time to find out I’m pregnant since Zack no longer wants anything to do with me. I could accept the breakup but now he won’t talk to me. I called him last night to tell him I might be pregnant. So, I took the test this morning and it came back positive. He didn’t pick up the phone and message me back today to stay he went back to California.” Frank tried to hold back his emotions but he completely broke down. 

“Well, for what it’s worth Frank I’ll be here for you. I promise to be here for you no matter what.” Gerard ran his hand over Frank’s cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling. 

“You’re the best, Gee. I really don’t tell you that enough.” Frank gave Gerard a small smile as he continued to cry. 

“You’re are great too, Frank. I’m happy to have you in my life. Let’s do something fun to cheer you up. How does that sound?”

“That sound’s fucking awesome, Gee. You really know how to cheer me up.”

“You know it, Frankie.” Gerard grinned. “Do you want to catch a show tonight? Or stay in?”

“It’s been too long since I’ve gone to a show.” Frank admitted and he could use something to distract his mind from his anger about Zack and the worry surrounding his pregnancy news. “I’ll go get ready.” Gerard nodded and went to sit on the couch. 

Frank took a shower and after he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He ran his tattooed hands over his midsection and sighed as he looked at his small breasts. He knew they would only get bigger and more sensitive. He knew he could no longer bind and would have to go back to wearing sports bras instead. He hoped he could find love again because deep down he wanted to feel that happiness again. Maybe it was it was fate that things didn’t work out with Zack. He just wanted someone who accepted him for who he is and the baby he would be bringing into the world. 

Gerard’s voice brought Frank out of his thoughts and he realized he must have been in the bathroom for longer than he thought he was. “Frank, you okay in there?”

“I’m fine, Gee I’ll be right out.” Frank wrapped the towel around his entire body and opened the bathroom door. Gerard was still standing in the hall when Frank exited the bathroom. Gerard couldn’t help but notice how attractive his best-friend looked. Gerard tried to push those feelings aside for Frank because he never wanted to lose the friendship they had. It hurt when Frank got with Zack, but Gerard was always happy for Frank. 

Frank noticed the look on Gerard’s face and he knew his friend was checking him out. It made butterflies come to stomach but he also tried to ignore that feeling. “Gee...” Frank didn’t know what to say so he quickly walked to his room and shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He felt his face warm up and his mind was racing. Of course, he thought Gerard was attractive, and never thought otherwise. But he never thought Gerard found him any bit attractive and they never kissed or anything over the many years they have been friends. 

Frank was blaming his hormones for the way he was feeling in the moment but he knew they were the perfect match. He cared so much about Gerard that he could never use his friend for only sex. But seeing that look Gerard gave him sparked a fire in his lower half. He opened his bedroom door and Gerard still in the hall.

“Frank, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Come here, Gee.” Gerard nodded and walked over to Frank until they were practically touching. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all.” Frank moved his hands to Gerard’s face and closed the gap between them without hesitation. 

They both let out soft moans as their lips pressed together. Frank moved his hands into Gerard’s hair as their kissed deepened. He felt like his body was on fire as Gerard showed his passion towards him. They pulled away when they both needed air.

“Frank…I…” Gerard trailed off as he gazed into Frank’s beautiful, bright, hazel eyes.

“Bedroom, Gee.” Frank took one of Gerard’s hands and led him to his bedroom. “Are you about this Frank? I don’t want you to feel pressured to have sex with me.” Gerard asked as they walked into Frank’s room.

“I want this, Gee.” Frank admitted and let his towel drop to the floor. Gerard took in the beauty of Frank’s tattooed body, that would look even more beautiful once his pregnancy progressed. Gerard wasted no time in the moment to strip himself of his own clothes until he was also naked. He smirked over at Frank who laid on the bed first. Frank’s legs were spread open, wide enough for Gerard to get a view of Frank’s vagina. He slowly walked over to the bed and let out a soft moan as Frank ran a tattooed hand down his body slowly until he reached his lower half.

“Like what you see, Gee?” Frank asked and motioned for Gee to join him on the bed. 

“Fuck, yes.” Gerard thought Frank looked sexy as ever and he wanted to make him feel so good since he deserved it. Gerard watched as Frank ran his fingers along the wet floods of his pussy and Gerard felt his cock twitch. He took his hard length in his hand and slowly strokes and a moan escaped his mouth. Gerard continued to watch Frank pleasure himself and he couldn’t get over how sexy Frank looked. He stopped stroking his cock and moved closer to Frank on the bed. He ran his hands over Frank’s thighs and started placing feather like kisses along the soft, flesh.

Gerard moved his kisses closer to Frank’s pussy and pushed Frank’s hand away. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Mm fuck, Gee..” Frank moaned loudly as he felt Gerard lick along his wet folds. Gerard went straight to Frank’s clit and started to lick and suck at the bundle of nerves. He then moved two digits and entered them into Frank’s wet heat. “Oh god, fuck yes!” Frank reached down and tangled his hands in Gerard’s hair. Frank’s moans filled the room as Gerard worked his tongue and he enjoyed every minute he got to hear the sexy noises Frank was making.

“Gonna cum, Gee, fuck!” Frank practically screamed as his orgasm rippled through his body. He arched off the bed and kept his grip on Gerard’s hair. He then laid back on the bed and Frank could not remember the last time he had such an intense orgasm. Gerard lapped up Frank’s juices and slowly moved his mouth from Frank’s pussy. He wiped his mouth on the sheets and looked up at the younger man. “Fuck that was hot, Frankie.” 

“Mm yes it was. Let me take care of you, Gee.” Frank moved so he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Gerard moved as well so he kneels over Frank’s body. Frank took Gerard’s hard on in his hand. “Such a beautiful cock,” Frank smirked.

“It’s all yours.” Gerard smirked back and watched Frank slowly took his aching cock into his mouth. He fought himself from thrusting his hips forward, and he didn’t want to make Frank gag. Gerard moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside Frank’s mouth and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Fuck, Frank you look so good sucking my cock.” He reached his hand and ran it through Frank’s short dark hair. 

Frank continued to suck Gerard’s cock and he wanted to make the older man feel like he did earlier. “Fuck that’s it…gonna cum..” Gerard’s moans got louder came hard down Frank’s throat. Frank shallowed Gerard’s cum and slowly pulled off Gerard’s now softening cock. He wiped the spit and cum off his lips and gazed up at Gerard’s face. 

“Frank, that was fucking amazing.” Gerard was the first to break the silence in the room and moved so he was now at Frank’s side.

“It was. Can I ask you something, Gee?” Frank looked over at Gerard and ran a hand over his best friend’s chest.

“You know you ask me anything.” Gerard took Frank’s hand in his.

“I know you promised earlier that you would be here for me no matter what. But this won’t be a one-time thing, right?” Frank felt stupid for asking but he needed to know if this was only a one-off for Gerard.

Gerard gave Frank’s hand a squeeze. “I could never do that to you, Frank. I’ll admit I’ve thought about you as more than a friend for so long but I never wanted to fuck up your relationship with Zack.”

Frank smiled because Gerard always had a way with words. “Me too and I was in denial that I liked you more than a friend. I was a fool to stay with Zack for so long but at least now I know your mine.” Frank ran a hand over his still flat stomach and Gerard smiled at that action.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe. I will be here for you and the baby always.” Frank smiled at that and pulled Gerard in for a soft, loving kiss. 

“You ready for round two, babe?” Gerard smirked.

“Like I could say no to you, Gee.” Frank smirked back and moved so he was straddling his new lover's waist.


End file.
